


Blackmail

by wordsfillthegaps



Series: PynchWeek16 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blackmail, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Barns, pynchweek, pynchweek16, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfillthegaps/pseuds/wordsfillthegaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do we have here…? A young Ronan? Curls? Facepaint? Is that… Is that a headband?"</p><p>Pynchweek Day 4 - "I'm Begging You"/"I Thought I Lost You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

Adam was quicker than Ronan had thought. He’d lunged for the photograph held delicately between his fingertips, but before he knew it, Adam was across the room, the incriminating evidence held firmly in his grasp.  
  
“What do we have here…? A young Ronan? Curls? Facepaint? Is that… Is that a headband? Retro. Historical, even. Oh, I’m sure Gansey would love to see this.“  
  
"Adam! Adam.” He had arched an eyebrow. Ronan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
“I’m begging you."  
  
Adam hummed, "What would you do in return?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Adam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Ronan rushed to correct himself, "Okay, okay, not anything. I’ll… I’ll let you drive my car."  
  
"You already do that."  
  
"I’ll make you dinner."  
  
Adam shook his head, "You’re losing me, Lynch."  
  
"Okay, okay! Just let me think.” Adam tilted his head to the side, a grin teasing at the corners of his mouth. Ronan’s eyes dropped to his mouth as he started to ease forwards.  
  
“How about… You and I…” Ronan was soon within arm’s reach of Adam, close enough to see the flush forming in his cheeks, his mouth parted as he waited for Ronan to continue. He reached out a hand and dragged it up Adam’s forearm, leaving goosebumps in his wake and causing Adam to shiver. He walked slowly behind Adam, resting his fingers lightly on his arm as he whispered into his hearing ear. Adam gasped in shock and Ronan took his chance, seizing the picture and running through the open doorway behind him.  
  
"Oh, you little-“  
  
Ronan continued to run, skidding around corners in his socked feet until he reached the kitchen. He yanked the cupboards open until he found the little locked box his mother used for medicines, and quickly shoved the picture inside, careful not to damage anything. He locked it swiftly and turned to find Adam standing with his hands on his hips and his chest heaving.  
  
Adam narrowed his eyes and moved closer, as Ronan clutched the box to his chest. When they were close enough to share breath, Adam poked him in the chest with a long finger.  
  
"You’re still making me dinner.”  
  
Ronan laughed, “I thought I lost you, Parrish…?"  
  
"You’re awful at bargaining."  
  
"And you’re fast.” Ronan leant forward until their noses were brushing and whispered, “Just not fast enough."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I’ll go find another one to use as blackmail.” Adam called over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
“You do that!” Ronan shouted, laughing as he stowed the box away and went to find Adam and his treasure trove of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment, I'm also on [tumblr](http://wordsfillthegaps.tumblr.com)  
> for any messages, questions, suggestions, prompts or just general chat. Come on over!


End file.
